User talk:Dragonleaf5678
Welcome! Hey, welcome to the Wiki! I'm Abce2, one of the crats on the Wiki. If you need help, feel free to contact me on my talk page, located here. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 02:58, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Great! 52 edits already?!!! Keep it up! Leaving a message here! Hey, if ya want me to do you an artwork, I would like to know what, haha. Moshlings? Doing what? Colour or sketch? (My sketches tend to look super cool haha). On my user page, you'll find a link to my art blog. So you have a vague idea of my capabilities. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPep']] '▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'Talk']] ▪''' ' 12:56, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Reply: Which name do you like best? IDK, It depends what the names are for. Reply in a message telling me what they are for, Thanks, Kind regards, [[User:Mickyfickie| ]][[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]][[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 11:24, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: Reply If it is a website with ARTICLES, I would call it Moshi Press. Kind regards, [[User:Mickyfickie| ]][[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]][[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 11:33, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Signature Do you want a signature. If you do, press on the word here. Kind regards, [[User:Mickyfickie| ]][[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]][[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 11:40, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Reply: Sig Here is your sig: and here are instructions of how to active it: 1. Go to the top-right hand corner of your screen and hover (DON'T CLICK) on your avatar. You will see "My prefrences" section, click on that. Step 1 sig activate nutty.png 2. Go to the signature section and type in (Do the s of Sig as capital). Then go to the bottom of the screen and press save. Step2 sigactivate.png 3. It should now look like this. Endactvate sig.png 4. Now after every message you make on talk pages, you click on signature to show your signature. Step4actovate.png DONE! Thank you, Kind regards, Blogs Hey Sassy, you don't need three blogs for the same subject. I will close the comments on two of them as it's unnecessary. [[User:Sefelic 3D|'Sefelic']] ▪''' '''Summertime ▪''' [[User_talk:Sefelic 3D|'''Contact me]] 12:55, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Reply: Re: Signature No problem, if you need help or want a new sig I'm always here for you. Kind regards, -- [[User:Mickyfickie| ]][[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]][[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 13:32, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Heya Sassy, come on the chat Dude!! [[User:Malik The awesome Kid|'Malik']] ▪''' '''▪ [[User_talk:Malik The awesome Kid|'My Talk!']] Chatban (04/08/14) Hey Nutty, For critisising my grammar (Which you said was serious), along with the random talk, I had to ban you, which means that you cannot access the chat for a day. I am sorry to have to ban you for your random talk but I have had several complaints from the community that it is annoying them. I hope you can return tomorrow with a better and more maturer attitude. Joe - Talk - Don't worry Being banned is only to tell you that you have done something wrong, it was only done so we can give you some time to calm down. I am not a chat moderator but this is true! Thanks, About chat If Joe thinks so, you will be un-banned soon. Not everyone is on at this time. UPDATE: Sorry, I checked your contribs. You should be un-banned at 13:44, when you were banned.